What's the story?
by blue meanie
Summary: Xavier just got a new student and xmen team member, will he have the stability to stay with the Xmen or will someone push him over the edge?
1. Mission Difficulties

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Mansion Difficulties*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The mansion hustled and bustled along as it became exceedingly crowded. Xaviers mind raced when he tried to call Jean or any of the other X-men, so many minds, so many with the same powers. Some had no previous notice of their powers, some have been with them for some time... but there was one that Xavier had noticed knew everything about his powers. It was strange, since at the time he had only been a mere 15, no mutant before was as intuned with their powers.  
  
In a period of months Xavier had seperated these new mutants into groups and catagories, and on the fact if they were brand new and dangerous. This one, however, intrigued him. He had so many powers that he couldn't decide where to place him. Alex was a puzzler and to Xavier, puzzlers ment only one thing, he could help with the 'cause'. 


	2. Alexian Corvis

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Alexian Corvis*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alexian was an extraordinary child, truly he was.  
  
When he was a babe, merely a few weeks old, he had disappeared for two days, his parents were hysterical. Later that month it happened again in a closed room, where only a Crow was found, they through it out the window but it flew back in within a matter of minutes. They let it stay there as it made enough noise to be a baby. The parents returned with some bread and meat for the crow, only to find where they had left it, their child was sitting playing with a few feathers from the ground. Puzzled they took the child to a doctor, but of course, he couldn't say anything. From that point on Alexian was usually left alone in his crib until noises of a bird at the window came. When the window was opened the crow flew to Alexian's room and perched on his crib. Mr. and Mrs. Corvis didn't think much of it so they usually left baby Alexian to his own doing.  
  
One day, when Alexian was around the age of seven, they found him missing. Of course they didn't think much of it until he was gone for a month, the only thing they saw was two crows perched outside his window, one always pecking at the glass to get in. When they finally let it in, in front of their eyes he changed, not really thinking much of it, of course, they did. Within minutes he was knocked out. When he awoke he was startled to see he was in a dumpster with $2000 dollars, the clothes on his back, and his crow pecking at the garbage lid.  
  
Anger poured through his veins and he jumped through the lid, breaking it in half. Rain poured on his stinking body and he yelled in anger before dropping to a ground. For that night and until being taken to Xavier's Institute, a vacant loft in a building was called his home.  
  
When Alexian had gotten his first job at a chop shop he fell in love with a girl names Lorna Revier. They were inseparable but something kept her hidden inside herself, something he didn't find out about until she was killed. Her father was in 'cahoots' with a ring of local drug dealers and she found out. At the time of her death they were arguing about her not telling him, this lead to many suspicions thinking he was the killer. After a while, he fled the job and stuck to his vault for a while. 


	3. Alex's First Fight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*How Alexian was taken to the Institute*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"this was the hardest one to catch, I swear, Rick!" the animal control man yelled as he threw the birdcage holding the crow in the back of the truck. "now catch that other one" Animal control had been called to the house of old Mr. Mikils. Two crows were locked in his basement somehow.  
  
The fat Irish animal control man named Rick sauntered downstairs carrying a net in one hand and a cage in the other. Chuckling about his partner he closed the door behind him and in an instant caught the other crow. Walking upstairs he laughed "yeah! An I'm da bloody queen of Scots if theis was 'ard!" he laughed again and threw that cage in the back.  
  
The truck trudged along until it came to the animal control clinic outside of the estate belonging to a Mr. Charles Xavier. When Rick opened the door, to his surprise - or maybe horror- in the cage where the hard to catch crow was supposed to be, was a young man, who was seemingly sixteen. The boy got up quickly and rushed the door but to no avail, in seconds of seeing Alexian Rick was closing the door. He looked horrified and scared out of his wits.  
  
"Rick what is it man?" the younger animal control man asked with a scared look on his face too.  
  
"Uh... Tom? Y-y-you sure there was a crow in the other cage?" Rick's eyes were wide open and bloodshot just as they would be if he had not gotten any sleep in days.  
  
Tom, the other control specialist, nodded "Yeah I'm sure... why?" all Rick did was point to the back. Tom shook his head violently "no way man, after the way you just came back, you wont catch me dead lookin in there...m- maybe we should take it to that freak Xavier's place..."  
  
Rick nodded and started the engine, they did a quick U'ey in the driveway and drove the few short blocks to Xavier's mansion.  
  
The gate was locked and Rick was cursing. "Hey Rick chill man" Tom put a hand on his shoulder, it was the only thing he could do next to punching Rick out to calm him. "There's a button there" his dirty finger pointed out the driverside window "push it see what happens.."  
  
_-_The intercom-_ "Hello, this is Xavier's Institute, may I help you?" the voice of Jean Grey rang through the intercom.  
  
_-_Rick to the Intercom-_ "eh.. Yeah!?.. Can ye open thee gates, I found ye a new mutie for ye! He's a teen miss, I theink a shape shiefter"  
  
In seconds the gates were open and Rick sped through them, at that time he heard a large thud come from the back of the truck and he hurried faster, backing up to the door of the house. Jumping out of the truck he opened the door and yelled into Jean's ear "He's loose in meh truck! Get 'im out!"  
  
As Jean shook the ringing from her ears she mentally called for Logan, who, upon HER calling, was there in seconds. Slowly the strong Logan opened the door of the truck.. But before he could even open it enough to let a sliver of light in the blackness of the back, Alexian jumped out. From behind him the crow flew to the trees, but Alexian was caught by Logan and pulled to the ground. As they wrestled even Logan seemed not to be a real match for Alexian.  
  
_-_Logan_-_ "Jean, I could use some help here!" he gritted through his teeth as his strong arms began to buckle under Alexian's stronger grip.  
  
_-_Jean_-_ "Logan" was a whisper as her mind frantically called out for others to help in moments Rogue was out helping Logan.  
  
With her gloves on, Rogue wrestled with the boy as well, trying to pull him off of Logan -who was getting a good beating by the boy- but even the super strength Rogue was having trouble, though she was only a teen still. Taking off her gloves she gripped his exposed wrist and was almost flung back at the intake of power. She felt her strength double as she morphed between human and crow. Letting go of him, he fell onto Logan's chest, limp. As the morphing stopped Rogue caught her breath and looked to Jean.  
  
_-_Rogue_-_ "D..Didja jus seeh wha happened?" her brow was raised, she was panting, and scared. She had absorbed his fear as well.  
  
_-_Jean_-_ "This is most interesting, Charles must see this boy..." at this Logan was already gathering him up his shoulder and Rogue was replacing her glove.  
  
Cawing the crow soared over head before resting on the limp boys head. Logan tried to shoo the bird away but it just bit at his fingers. Cursing slightly he let it be and followed Jean to Xavier's office.  
  
_-_Jean_-_ knocking on the door, she waited a bit before they opened themselves and she urged the group in, Alexian still slumped over Logan's shoulder. Seeing the crow she gasped and looked at Logan who just shrugged. "Professor, this, boy, was found as a crow" she pointed to the other crow on his head "and put into a cage, but when they opened the back of the truck to let him out.. he was a boy. I believe he as a shapeshifter.. Though he has many qualities.." she was cut off by Rogue.  
  
_-_Rogue_-_ "Yes sir! I absorbed the guy's powers and he nearly made meh keel over with how much strength he had! M'an doubled or more meh powers! Then I was goin frum 'uman to b'rd in seconds flat! not jus that buh' I touch'd tha door as eh enterend an I saw everyne who c'me to the door in the past year!" she was almost out of breath as she had said this all in only two breaths. Giving Jean a nasty look she corrected him "'es a teen jus like meh now stop callin 'im boy!"  
  
Charles put his hand up in time to stop her. Nodding in his understanding way he looked to Logan with a raised brow.  
  
_-_Charles_-_ "Do you have anything to add to this Logan, your feelings on this?"  
  
_-_Logan_-_ "That kid neerly killed me, when others, and I mean Sabretooth, has never been able to come that close in his life.. how do you think I feel. What if this kid is working with Erik?" his furry brow arched a bit. Getting a mental image as an answer he grunted and threw the kid on the couch, the crow flying to perch onto the globe on Xaviers desk.  
  
_-_Charles_-_ "Interesting choice of species.. a crow" he sighed a bit an almost laughed "reminds me of that movie... what was it with Brandon Lee.. oh yes, The Crow" everyone gave him an unsteady look, not ever realizing he had ever watched movies.  
  
_-_Jean_-_ feeling a bit uneasy from that comment she decided to correct him "no.. I don't think that character had the speed, strength, memory collector or shapeshifting abilities. I believe they were dead with a crow following them." she smiled a bit, but Rogue only frowned.  
  
_-_Rogue_-_ "yeh 'aven't seen numba threeh 'ave ya! 'e 'ad all theh same qualitiehs!" she grinned a bit, she was correct and Jean wasn't, this started bickering and Charles shooed them both away. Closing the doors behind them he looked to Alexian with an arched brow, then back to the crow.  
  
Charles was able to get enough information from Alexian,though the boy refused to speak with him. So hard to get through, Charles thought at the daily meetings. After weeks upon weeks of this type of meetings Charles decided it would be about time to give Alexian a room of his own 


	4. At the Institute

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Institute*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the institute he seemed to be excepted, except by Bobby Drake and his little goon squad. Course, they stayed clear of him due to his strengths and short temper. Alexian, or Alex we should call him now, became a big hit with the ladies, exspecially young Rogue.  
  
Within the first week of him being there, they began a serious romance. Though Alexian and her were the same age, it was a bad idea, he could break her if she did not kill him by absorbing his energy. Not just that, but a student by the name of Remy Lebeau was not to happy from the start either.  
  
Remy was jealous and to make matters worse, his 'leader'. This ment that he showed Alex the ropes around school. The relationship was rocky and pretty much horrible. When Alex would get mad he would try to stay away from Remy only to have him on his heals throwing burning cards at him. The story had it that before Alex came there, he was goina ask Rogue out, never happened.  
  
_-_Remy_-_ "S'ay 'way from 'er" the voice rang out through Alex's dark room one night.  
  
Alex's eyes opened only to see Remy's glowing red ones staring down at him from the side of his bed. Jumping out of bed he knocked Remy over and growled, almost feral like.  
  
_-_Alex_-_ "what the hell are you doing in my room?" he asked this calmly as if really didn't care, as a matter of fact he didn't, just wanted to sleep "ya know you coulda just said it when I woke up in the morning" the words came out in a mixture of yawns and stretches.  
  
_-_Remy_-_ "funny one ya tink ya are" his arms crossed in annoyance of how easilly he was taking this. "listen, eim sick of ya 'angin 'ut wit Rogue, k? jus leave 'er alone an maybeh we won 'ave to do dis again mon ami" with that Remy left his room and went to his own.  
  
Alex looked around a bit awkwardly, he'd never been threatened before, he liked it, it had given him a rush he never felt before.  
  
The next morning was fun though he and Rogue didn't talk much for the next few days because the whole school heard what Remy did. He hadn't been around people alot before, but he didnt think that was the right way for her to act. Shrugging it off he went about his daily business.  
  
Days went on like this for over three weeks. He went to school every day, was caught up on his studies, did his amount of work to 'pay rent' as it were, and even did a few recreational sports. Rogue ignored him pretty much as soon as Remy got out of detention, he guessed she was 'protecting' him, though he found it complete bull.  
  
_-_Charles_-_ "Alex can you come into my office please?" Charles' voice rang through Alex's head one day in the middle of volleyball practice. Although he rolled his eyes he agreed, since coming here Charles had been like a father of sorts to him which gave him the nick name of 'pops' when Alex talked to him.  
  
_-_Alex_-_ "yo, how goes it pops?" but after his jaw flew open he stepped back. In the seat across from him sat Lorna. "bu-bu-but your dead" he said quietly, falling into a seat that had appeared behind him. Lorna smiled and Charles did as well. Alex didn't find this amusing and shook his head angrily "Nah, who's been through my stuff.. who made the crazy shapeshifting witch do this.. it isnt right" his body began to shake violently in anger and Lorna ran up to him, though Charles tried to hold her back.  
  
_-_Lorna_-_ "Alex stop please" her hand went to his cheek, out of no where he felt a soothing energy flow through him, he thought it was from happiness by being touched by her again, but he would soon find out differently. "sit down with me please" her voice was soft and sweet, her blue eyes looking at him intently.  
  
Obeying he sat holding her hand, the calmness flowing through him now. Sitting there he only smiled and she just rested her head on his shoulders, they both saying at the same time "I missed you so much."  
  
_-_Charles_-_ He smiled at the young love and sat up in his chair a bit better. "Alex, Lorna isn't here to see you, though she will explain to you why she had to leave you as if she was murdered..." he trailed a bit but picked up a few words later "she's one of us as well.. I'm, sorry to tell him instead of you Lorna but I need to, we can't get him getting angry like that again." giving her a small smile she nodded and Alex sat in awe. "the calmness you feel," he continued "is from you, not your happiness... but i'll let you two be for now." Charles nodded to them too and left them in his office while he went to talk to Ororo.  
  
_-_Alex & Lorna_-_ "why didn't you tell me?" he asked almost as if he was hurt. she looked down but he picked her head back up to look at him in the eye "don't let those pretty little blues fall to the floor" he smiled reassuringly and she smiled as well.  
  
"I just found out, I'm sorry Alex I would have told you and I'm sorry you were looked at like a killer, if I knew they were going to do that I would have left with you, but I didn't think it would have been safe" her voice rambled on and on and all Alex could do was look into her eyes.  
  
"shhh" came the small sound from his lips and a finger carressed hers in a form of telling her to stop. she nodded complacently and did so. "just tell me why" it was all he had to say to her.  
  
sighing she started from the begining "I know you know about me seeing the drug dealers, what you don't know is that they saw me as well. When they saw me I freaked and ran, but they caught me. I shut my eyes and held my hands out towards them telling them to stop, when they didn't come any closer I looked out to see them writhing on the floor in pain." she looked down almost as if she were ashamed. "I talked to my dad about it and he sent me to the academy Emma Frost runs, but I ran away and came here. I saw you in the field playing volleyball and I knew I made the right decision. I did. I walked in and talked to Xavier, he told me about my powers after doing a few tests. I am able to change how people feel and distort what they see. That was why they were in pain, I saw a cage of fire in my mind" he nodded knowing what she ment by that, it was their fear factor "and they thought they were in a cage trapped in a fire. I am so happy to be here.. to be with you" she smiled, they embraced, as soon as they were in eachothers arms they kissed. The kiss sent him jolting back as she saw everything she had just said to him and more.  
  
"oh my god" he pulled her close to him, though he was on his back on the floor now, and hugged her close "I am sorry" he said quietly and kissed her forhead.  
  
Just then who else but Rogue should come in to see him with Lorna's arms around him and his around her. She dropped the water she had and ran out the door. Pounding his head against the floor as if defeated he looked to Lorna "... a girl that I liked, she liked.. likes me but left whatever we could have had for her new boyfriend." Lorna nodded and got up, he followed right after.  
  
After that they were inseperable, except for when it came to lights out, Xavier made it crystal clear they were not going to be allowed to be in the same room after dark, unless it be the Rec room. Alex gave up volleyball to join Xaviers team of mutant avengers, as Alex called them.  
  
Training all the time, doing homework, and being with Lorna didn't leave him alot of free time, but he ejoyed his 'easier' life there. 


	5. How Alex Happened to Arrive at the Insti...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Alex's first X-Men Fight*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been three weeks since Alex joined the X-men, he enjoyed it. Nothing really ever happened that it was so bad they needed him. Never-the-less it was fun.  
  
One day, he was needed. He had been training everyday and couldn't wait, he felt like that kid on the Cleavers on Christmas morning. It was awesome, though the fight would prove not to be.  
  
They sent him out alone, thinking, that if he needed to get away quickly all he'd have to do is morph. They were right though he never got the chance with who it was against. It was against someone he thought was good, someone he thought was on their side. The image was, but the person wasn't. His first fight, was against Copy-Cat.  
  
Posing as the lovely white streaked redhead Rogue, Copy-Cat attacked him with a right hand punch to the jawline. He shook his head at the blow, which really didn't hurt him much, and stared at her "Rogue, c'mon stop it's me, listen if you want to talk I'l-" he was cut short by a round house kick the his jaw, which he pivoted on his right foot to kick her square in the ribs with his left.  
  
The reaction was of pure anger that surely knocked the wind out of 'Rogue'. She sat on the floor panting and out of breath from it. Staring at him she growled and got up quickly, lunging at him. With her head low, her shoulder caught his stomach and he went down, she, on the other hand, did an impressive move to flip up so she was standing as he hit the ground.  
  
Clutching his stomach Alex glared at her and rocked back, his feet went into the air and connected with her chin sending her stumbling back a few paces. standing now he was in a crouched attacking possition, his hands apart, him panting slightly."Rogue.. we can talk about this, what ever is bothering you."  
  
She held her chin and moved it, seemingly to put it back into allignment. Her eyes narrowed with frustration as she ran at him again, only to have his palm catch her chest as his other hand went to her arm. He rocked her onto his shoulder and flipped her over his back. Pivoting again he turned to face her, she was on the ground panting still, he then dropped his knee on her chest and gave her a few good punches, knocking her out for the time being.  
  
Panting as well he lifted her over his shoulder and started running towards the mansion. He was fast, we had established that a while ago, but not fast enough. 'Rogue' started to awaken, about three blocks away from the mansion. Cursing he came to a stop and set her on the side of the road, kneeling on her chest again.  
  
As she awoke she felt him on her chest and glared at him "get off me" she said, not in Rogues voice but her own, forgetting that she was still shifted. His eyes widen and she instantly remembers. Lifting her leg, she kicks him hard in the head causing him to stumble back and off of her. Shifting into her normal form she begins to run, though she doesnt know where she is.  
  
Running into the wall and trying to climb up, he catches her leg and pulls her down harshly. Kicking him away he comes up behind her again and is able to punch her hard in the small of her back. She folds instantly, though when he goes to pick her up, she slashes at him with long nails.  
  
Backing off he growls and goes up to her, picking her up by her hair and pulling her to the street where he throws her on the ground and possitions himself next to her. In this possition he drops to one knee on the pavement and his palm slams between her breasts. She gasps for air and he then elbows her in the nose where she is then down for the count.  
  
Shaking his head he realizes why he didn't get a response from her before and shakes his head "I should've known man. What makes me think I would get a response from her if it really was her.." he trailed off as he hurled her over his shoulder and walked the rest of the way to the gate.  
  
_-_Intercom_-_ "Hello, Xaviers Institute for Higher Learning, Can I help you?" it wasn't a voice he'd expect, no it was Logan.  
  
_-_Alex_-_ He shuffled a bit and spoke up, clearing his throat first "h- hello, Logan, i-it's me, Alex. Can you let me in?" the buzzer rang and the gates began to open. Alex went through the opening to the back entrance where he was told to go when he was done. Going down the stairs to the expansive opening he knocked on the door to the training room where Scott and Jean were.  
  
_-_Scott_-_ "what is it can't you see i-" he was caught off guard by seeing Copy-cat over Alex's shoulder. his eyes narrowed, though through the glasses he wore to consentrate his blasts from his eyes wouldn't show much of them narrowing. "how'd you... why... bring her in there" he pointed to a silver room and Alex nodded.  
  
Entering the room all Alex saw was a metal chair with straps on the arms and legs. He figured thats where he should put her and thats what she did. Blood dropped down her lips from her nose and Alex took out a Kleenex from his pocket whiping it clean. Just then Scott came in and pulled Alex out of the room, closing the door behind them. "how the hell did you manage that?" 


End file.
